¡No puedo estar embarazada de tantos niños!
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/—¡Tu y tus estúpidos espermatozoides!— acusó con la cara colorada de furia Tenten.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

¡**N**o puedo estar embarazada tantos niños!

* * *

Con nerviosismo y suspense empezó a abrir el sobre que le había dado Shizune. La fiel amiga, sirvienta y ninja de la Hokage.

Relamió sus labios y formó una sonrisa antes de leer el sobre. Mediante sus iba leyendo sus ojos se agrandaron, la sonrisa fue sustituida por una clara muestra de asombro, estupor e inquietud.

—¡No puede ser! —aulló apretando el sobre con sus manos, miro con ojos desorbitados su vientre plano y volvió a negar. Eso _no_ podía estar pasando. No.

…

Neji giro sobre sus talones mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia abajo, con las palmas abiertas listo para el estilo Hyūga con su prima Hinata, activó su Byakugan. Dio una vuelta y su larga cabellera giro con él, iba a dar un golpe suave a la primogénita de la familia cuando escucho y vio para su horror una jadeante, sudorosa y asustada Tenten.

—¡Neji!—lo llamó con fuerza, apuntándolo con un dedo. —¡Te odio maldito bastardo!

Él alzó una ceja confuso y desactivo el Byakugan, dio una rápida mirada a su prima que habia echo lo mismo. Hinata le sonrió con ternura y cierta timidez antes de disculparse y salir con calma del campo de visión de la peculiar pareja de recién casados.

—¡Tu y tus estúpidos espermatozoides!— acusó con la cara colorada de furia Tenten.

Neji mordió su labio y levanto una ceja hacia su mujer, intento tocarla con la mano cuando ella salto hacia atrás y le clavó una mirada punzante llena de odio.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunto al fin, con tono calmado y sereno, haciendo que la kunoichi enrojeciera más y siguiera despotricando contra él y sus partes bajas llenas de..._amiguitos_. —¡Tenten!—amonestó cuando siguió escuchando los insultos de su mujer.

—¡Tu...! —gritó como una fiera, con los ojos anchos y dilatados de horror. —¡Maldito bastado!—insultó de nuevo, clavando un dedo acusador en el pecho del pobre hombre que no sabia a qué venia esa escena.

—Tenten, respira y dime que pasa.—dijo entre dientes sintiendo el dedo de Tenten en su pecho, con golpecitos.

—¡Esto es lo que pasa!—volvió a gritar tirando el papel arrugado a la cara del Hyūga, él cogió el papel con serenidad y lo empezó a leer. Cuando leyó la primera frase formó una sonrisa involuntaria.

—Estas embarazada. —murmuro mirando con intensidad el vientre plano de la mujer.

—¡Sigue leyendo, bastardo!

Neji frunció las cejas cuando escucho de nuevo el insulto, con un suspiro bajo la vista para seguir con la lectura.

Neji Hyūga nunca perdía la compostura, y esperaba no hacerlo. Él era como una estatua de bronce que miraba todo a su alrededor y luego de analizar daba una opinión razonable, pero ahora, mientras leía el papel que había sido arrojado por su mujer, sintió como la sangre del cuerpo se paraba en seco y le hacía difícil respirar, mientras sus piernas temblaban, soltó el papel ligeramente y miro más abiertos de lo normal a Tenten.

—I-Imposible.

—¡Eso quiero creer yo! ¡Bastardo!— volvió a insultar Tenten frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín con la boca, mientras que sus ojos brillaban reteniendo unas lágrimas. —¡Neji, esto es imposible! ¡Son muchos! —lloriqueo hipando. Neji no se movió, le miraba como si acabara de ver un ovni, o peor aún, como si Naruto estuviera diciendo palabras sabias y coherentes.

—Imposible—volvió a susurrar con voz entrecortada Neji. Intento pensar y poso dos dedos en su frente, buscando alguna respuesta coherente.

—¡Neji!

El Hyūga despertó momentáneamente de su letargo antes de tomar a Tenten por el brazo y guiarla de nuevo al hospital de la aldea.

—¡Imposible! —se oyó gritar a Neji Hyūga mientras llevaba a su mujer.

…

Shizune formó una mueca levemente confundida, apretó el botón de nuevo y los números volvieron a coincidir.

—Tsunade-sama.—llamó con tono débil, la Hokage dio un respingo mientras escondía su sake en el primer cajón de su mesa de trabajo.

-—¡¿Qué quieres Shizune?

La morena se estremeció y le dio el papel a la rubia. Tsunade lo leyó con rapidez y luego palideció.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

—No lo es, Tsunade-sama.

—¡Pero es totalmente imposible!

—Es imposible, lo sé Tsunade-sama. Por esa razón volví a repetirlo, creo que la maquina esta estropeada.

Tsunade alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Es decir, Tsunade-sama, como usted a dicho es imposible. Es la única explicación que encuentro.

La rubia soltó un suspiro y resto importancia.

—Hazlo con otra maquina, Shizune.

—Ya lo hice Tsunade-sama.

—¿Entonces para qué me molestas?

Shizune río con nerviosismo, rascando su nuca con su mano. Tsunade entrecerró los ojos.

—Suéltalo.

—Le dí estos resultados a Tenten.

Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego sonrió.

—Apañatelas Shizune, dentro de poco vendrá ella y Neji. —la morena soltó un quejido sonoro mientras pedía a Tsunade que le ayudara.

…

Neji abrió las puertas de la entrada del hospital con fuerza, haciendo que el fuerte sonido provocara el silencio de las enfermeras que trabajaban. Él frunció las cejas unos milímetros antes de ir directamente a la recepcionista y darle el papel.

—Eso es imposible.—dijo con voz tensa. La enfermera parpadeó confundida, antes de coger con calma el papel y revisarlo con tranquilidad. Segundos después soltó una pequeña risa burlona, pero por el semblante del ninja no era nada gracioso, aclaró su garganta.

—Claro que es imposible, debió ver algún error con la maquina. Pero lo primero es cierto. Esta embarazada.

La enfermera vio con asombro como el duro y frío Neji Hyūga soltaba un suspiro y relajaba ligeramente sus facciones, a su lado su mujer hizo lo mismo pero con más dramatismo.

—¡Quiero la cabeza del responsable de esto! —expresó segundos después Neji con furia en la mirada lavanda. La enfermera volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

—La responsable está en el papel, señor Hyūga. —Neji miro de nuevo el papel y apretó los labios.

Shizune.

…

Tenten miró la escena que montaba Neji con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Se había quitado un peso enorme de encima! Pensó de nuevo el los resultados del analices que se había echo y los resultados eran gratos en parte, pero después era tan..._escéptico_.

Con un estremecimiento empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia la salida. Que Neji le diera un escarmiento a Shizune por los errores del resultado. Acarició su vientre y sonrió.

…

Neji gruño por lo bajo esperando a Shizune, pero una punzada le hizo dar cuenta de algo.

Tenten...estaba embarazada, pero...no de _todos _esos niños. Abrió los ojos por tercera vez sorprendido en el día. ¡Estaba embarazada! Giro el rostro y la vio salir a paso calmo. Tiro el papel al suelo y se poso a su lado, cogiendo su pequeña mano.

…

En el suelo, y con claras muestras de haber ejercido muchas presión el papel reveló el contenido.

Nombre del paciente; Tenten Hyūga.

Tipo de sangre; B.

Embarazo; Positivo. 3 semanas.

_Ni_...

Más abajo, donde estaba la casilla del numero de niños que se estaban desarrollando en el vientre de la madre, un número alarmante se vio.

20.

20.

Razón por la cual el frío Neji había perdido los nervios. ¿20 hijos? ¡_Nah_!


End file.
